Books
by xYelloww
Summary: Harry fell. Literally. Stacking books, of all the things he could do. Not so much of an haunted house but oh boy, did he dislike that Library. HP/DM. Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Books.

It wasn't until Harry made the dangerous move for the fifth time before he fell. When he fell, he fell hard. From the top of the ladder he went down to the floor, taking the bookshelf with him as he landed flat on his back. Books came toppling after him in fast rate. They came down like rain, landing with heavy thuds. His legs and torso were being hit a few times; one of the last books came down, right at his head. Harry saw and on reflex rolled away with a groan of minor pain escaping, hearing the loudest thud next to his head: "Damn. That would have hurt. "

He sat up, almost hitting his head against the fallen bookshelf hooked into another one that had prevented it from crashing down. Harry rubbed his back as he looked at the mess around. He cursed loudly for having to start all over again; it wasn't his favourite way to spend his time. Having to do it twice was even worse. He wanted to kick himself for repeating the same mistake he made earlier this day. He already hated being in here as much as it was.

A pop in the air was heard and his house elf bowed over him: "Master? Yous Ok?"

He waved the house elf away claiming he was alright and if it wasn't time to start cleaning one thing or another or something. It didn't matter really, so long the elf would leave. As soon as the house elf left, Harry fell back and propped his arms under his head with a heavy sigh. In the freedom of his mind he continued cursing as he looked around for points to start cleaning up his own created chaos for the second time.

Half an hour later he decided grudgingly he really had to get a move on and got back onto his feet. With a wave of his wand, having learned some basic check-up medi-spells he made sure he was alright and pushed the bookshelf back up.

Harry knew in his in the back of his mind that spells didn't do well on old books, because really, he was forbidden to use any magic in any way on or near the books; multiple times. Even house elf magic wasn't allowed. Making up his mind, he shrugged and started levitating the books one by one to their place on the shelf. Damn that rule. Damn that ladder. Damn this library. Damn the fact I'll be in trouble later. Damn it all. When he reached eyelevel he started picking the books up by hand. He trusted them onto the shelves venting off his anger. He heard some rips and crackling but he didn't care. Books onto the shelves, no matter how and getting the hell out of the doomed place was the only thing he could think about.

A rough hour later Harry walked into the kitchen and dropped down on a chair with his feet on the table asking Kreacher for coffee. Receiving the cup moments later, he warmed his hands and slowly stirred, trying to smooth out his mood.

Hearing the fire roar in the living room Harry took a deep a breath and put up his best face, giving his partner the smile he always got.

"My Love," Draco stepped into the kitchen and kissed Harry's cheek before he sat down in his lover's lap, an curious smile plastered on his face: "Did you finish the library yet?"

Harry winced but tried to keep his smile in place: "Yeah.."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Fondekit606, I agree it didn't feel complete.

**Books.**

"Harry! Let me in!" Draco pounded on the door with his fists, mingled with some kicks and curses. Draco cursed, having tried to enter the house for some time now and being unable to had him gone angry.

"What?! I thought you locked me in! You let me out!" Came Harry's shouted reply, making Draco stop his act; realizing he was caught in an anger fit against the door, he flushed red and shouted back: "That's not funny, let me in! I'm freezing!"

"I can't!" Harry kicked the door once, not amused: "I've been trying for hours! None of the lock opening spells I know work!"

"Like you know that many!"

"Hey! I was in Auror you training you know!"

"You quit!" Draco yelled slightly frustrated. Harry on the other side glared: "After I finished the door breaking course!"

"This one is still locked!"

Harry huffed, leaned his head against the wall and pouted. Not fair, he had tried, he did. Stupid door just wouldn't give in. He gave the door another kick when Draco's comment came through: "Are you pouting?!"

"No!"

"I think you are!" Draco yelled again. Harry could hear the blonde laugh and shrugged as he gave up on yelling, conversations through a door weren't his favourite thus he moved towards the window. With some pushing and pulling the heavy window clapped open, dirt and dust waving down by the sudden break as he rolled his eyes and looked down: "I swear I can't get the damn door to open Draco!"

"W-why are you bothering with the door when you can use the window?" Draco raised his eyebrow and folded his arms: "How illogic are you?"

"Illogic? The freakin' front door won't open." He gestured down: "Besides, it's rather high, I don't want to break a leg or something.."

Draco couldn't help but snort and swallow a laugh. He waved his own wand at Harry who didn't agree: "Levitating yourself is dangerous Malfoy!"

"Learned that at Auror training too?"

Harry huffed and folded his arms as Draco grinned in amusement: "I see, Hermione was who told you that."

Their banter was interrupted by a loud bang. Harry winced, shaking his head in dismay when Draco asked where the heavy sound came from.

"I don't know, I'll be right back." Harry answered instead and ran up the stairs, already cursing on the library. Something up there, definitely. Harry flung himself into the room, wand at the ready but, nothing out of the ordinary. The shelves seemed untouched, the books were on their place and the fire was down. Scratching the back of his head, he shuffled on his feet feeling slightly uneasy as he tried to determine whether or not the accidents in their home had something to do with the harsh treatment he'd given books previously. He hoped not. His mind not wanting to know what Draco would do upon hearing that fact but also realizing he would so not enjoy it.

Draco however, didn't wait for the other to come back and levitated himself up to the windowsill, jumping in and landing on his feet with a thud. He took a moment of thought, whether to go left, right or up when he heard Harry's footsteps above his head. Up it is as he went, finding Harry in the library. He asked his question again which made the black haired wizard shrug: "I don't know."

X

Two days later and the loud bang that apparently came from the clock on the first hallway sounded every hour, making anything nearby shake on its place. It was unexplainable, same fact went for the front door still not opening and their kitchen that had turned purple from ceiling to floor.

Draco had generously complained and Harry had shrugged it off. He found that whatever it was, it was innocent up till now and deemed it not worthy enough to rat himself out.

"The window's fine to use, a silencing charm holds itself well and who cares what colour the kitchen is?" Harry gave a smile and hugged Draco close: "It's nothing."

"But-" Draco started and Harry kissed him: "Forget about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Books.**

A few days had gone by, relatively quiet until yesterday morning, when the library had closed shut. Draco wasn't entirely happy and voicing that out loud, he had put up a fight with Harry to make him get the room to open again. Much like he had whined over pretty much every mishap in the house. Draco was one hundred percent blaming Harry for the troubles in their home and he hadn't disagreed. In fact, the black haired wizard was sure it was his fault, or rather the faults of some books but they didn't got scolded on. That was all reserved for Harry, because he should have but didn't told Draco about what happened in the library. Yet.

Thus, knowing that; Harry had sourly set off, feeling that it was the same story as the front door and had taken a bottle of fire whiskey up. Not even intending to try. After a few hours, he had, with a sarcastic stance and in an unmistakably drunk drunk state, twirled and bowed after smashing the bottle broken on the door. Then, he had gone on by turning around, giving a roar and skipping over the mud puddles, another mishap in the house, to the master bedroom. Harry had never heard the tick of the door opening but Draco had heard the roar, gone up, seen the door stand ajar and smiled when he had followed Harry into the bedroom.

This morning in the kitchen, Draco told he had found the library locked again and Harry couldn't even remember it had opened up at all. Draco scolded and waved his wand, levitating their pensieve onto the table.  
Harry didn't even put up a fight in the first place but forgetting was obviously enough as the blonde wizard took that as a sign to generously whack and poke the other until he dropped the memory into a pensieve. Harry sighed, all the while hearing Draco's moping with his booze induced headache and about to smack back when he heard the blonde repeat the same thing trice: "Draco! I heard you!"  
The other just gave a glare and dipped into the pensieve.

Right now, Harry was still sitting in the kitchen, nursing his cup of coffee and his headache. Draco had refused to give him a headache potion after seeing his memory and had been in the library ever since. Harry sighed, sipping at his cup, pondering how to make this back to good. He was aware their house was a mess; worse than prank stars could manage, with no counter curses to find or so he thought for the moment. He yet had to check for actual books with solutions and he knew that Draco had started looking in the wrong corner. Standing up, he was about to make another cup of coffee when he was jolted out of thoughts by a voice that could cut through knifes.

"It's not nothing and I won't forget! Scarhead! Get over here!"

"Yeah, alright! I know!" Harry yelled back, he ducked between the helium like balloons swarming in air to get out of their purple kitchen. To his dismay, he had to hopscotch to cross the hallway and climb up by the railing of the stairs because the steps had turned into a slide an hour before. Already used to the mud puddles and the weird dance he smiled and walked into the library only to have the smile wiped off to shock.

One of the chairs had, what supposed to be, Harry guessed, Draco trapped in a loving hug. Harry thought so, and tried not to laugh because the curtain nearby was petting Draco's hair and the chair kept rocking back and forth; much like a baby in its cradle.

"One moment I'm sitting at my desk, the next, I'm actually being cuddled and hopped over to the curtain to be pet!" Draco hissed angry: "Potter! What have you done?!"

X

Good? No Good?


End file.
